1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory and a semiconductor device including the memory, in particular relates to antifuse type memory. Further, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which can perform writing and reading of data by radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique called radio frequency identification (RFID) has attracted attention and has been applied to various fields such as distribution, historical management, article management, presence management, or the like. RFID refers to data communication using a radio communication technique in a restricted sense. Radio communication is performed between an RFID tag (also referred to as an RF tag, an ID tag, an IC tag, or a radio tag) and a reader/writer, so that writing and reading of data can be performed.
In recent years, use of RFID at the airport has been considered, and as an example thereof, a baggage handling system can be given. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-289634) discloses a system by which baggage of users (passengers) is managed using RFID. Specifically, an RFID tag is attached to baggage, necessary data (a name, an address, an inspection result and the like of a user) is written into the RFID tag as needed, and the data written into the RFID tag is read and managed, whereby security or convenience is improved.